The goal of the biannual Tribal Environmental Health Summit (TEHS) meeting series is to bring together community members, students and researchers interested in developing relevant solutions to the pressing environmental health issues that are disproportionately experienced by indigenous communities. The TEHS 2016 Summit builds on the success of the 2014 Summit held at Salish Kootenai College, a tribal college on the Flathead Reservation in western Montana. The 2016 Summit will be held on the campus of Northern Arizona University (NAU) in Flagstaff, AZ at their Native American Cultural Center. The specific aims of the meeting are: Aim 1: Bring together academic, governmental, and community members to discuss tribal environmental health concerns and share recent community-based research findings, as well as provide a venue for fostering potential future collaborations, and Aim 2: Provide Native American students at the high school, undergraduate, and graduate level with the opportunity to engage with researcher working on tribal environmental health issues.